Accepter
by justfunny
Summary: Santana ne veut pas accepter la perte d'un proche et s'enferme dans sa bulle. Brittany décide d'intervenir et de faire comprendre à sa belle qu'elle n'est pas seule et qu'elle ne peut pas continuer à réagir ainsi ...


Coucou j'ai un peu retouché un Os que j'ai écrit il y a quelques mois. Alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette nouvelle version. Merci d'avance ^^

Une fois encore je fixe mon plafond sans le voir. Affalée sur mon lit, mes larmes ravagent ce qu'il me reste de maquillage. Je sais qu'à l'heure actuelle je dois ressembler aux monstres qui hantent les cauchemars de Britt mais peu m'importe. Je n'ai ni la force ni l'envie de me soucier de mon apparence. Voilà trois jours que je suis ici. Je ne quitte ma chambre que pour mes besoins primaires. Je sais que mes amis ont essayer de me joindre mais mon portable est coupé depuis cette affreuse nouvelle. Je sais que ma Britt a tenter de me voir mais j'ai bien fait comprendre à mes parents qu'il n'y a pas d'exception cette fois. Je ne veux qu'être seule avec moi même, je ne pense pas pouvoir supporter la tristesse de quelqu'un d'autre. Les bras de ma petite amie seraient un réconfort appréciable mais je suis bien trop en colère et bouleversée pour lui imposer cette vision.

Mon cœur se serre une fois de plus et je suffoque à la recherche d'un peu d'air alors que mes pleurs reprennent de plus belle. Je sais que mon attitude laisse à désirer mais je ne suis pas de celles qui s'affichent. J'ai toujours eu un contrôle parfait de mes émotions sauf peu être avec Britt mais sinon je ne laisse voir que ce que je veux bien montrer pourtant quand j'ai répondu à cet appel et que j'ai appris cette terrible nouvelle c'est comme si monde venait de s'écrouler. Je me suis littéralement effondrée. Ma mère a prit peur, elle a tenter de me faire sortir de mon état catatonique et ma seule réaction a été de me mettre à hurler comme une hystérique … Mon père est finalement rentré et m'a alors donné un calmant. Je me suis endormie pour me réveiller 8 heures plus tard. La triste réalité m'a alors rattrapé et mes larmes ont commencées sans jamais vraiment s'arrêter depuis.

J'ai chercher à comprendre, à me dire que ce n'était pas possible ou encore à vouloir négocier mais négocier quoi ? La mort ne laisse rien derrière elle si ce n'est un grand vide. Elle frappe quand on ne s'y attend pas et nous vole nos êtres chers.

Si elle était une personne je l'accuserai d'être sociopathe, de ne pas avoir d'état d'âme et peu être pourrais-je tenter de me battre contre elle malheureusement elle est invisible et sournoise. Elle existe sans être vraiment. Sa tangibilité nous frappe pourtant quand on perd une personne à qui l'on tient mais on ne peut la prévenir … Elle est partie intégrante de notre vie ce qui a amené ma colère. Je ne veux pas accepter qu'elle soit là dans l'ombre prête à me prendre ceux que j'aime.

Mes parents sont partis travailler chacun de leurs côtés alors il n'y a personne pour répondre au fixe qui sonne depuis bientôt deux heures à intervalles réguliers. Je commence à m'énerver contre cette personne qui ne cesse de chercher à joindre ma famille. Qui ne peut comprendre que je veux pouvoir être ignorante du monde extérieur à ma douleur ? Je soupire et fini par me lever pour faire savoir à cet individu le fond de ma pensée façon lima heigh. Avec un peu de chance je serais enfin tranquille.

« - Je ne sais pas qui sait mais je te préviens que si jamais tu continus, je te retrouve et parole de Lopez je ferais en sorte que plus jamais tu ne puisses utiliser un téléphone. C'est clair ?

- San ? C'est Britt. Je ne t'appelle plus si tu viens à l'hôpital pour 15h. Cherches moi dans l'unité de soins pour enfant, je sais que tu comprendras la raison de cela. ».

Elle ne dit rien de plus et raccroche sans me laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

…...

Je me demande ce que je fais là. Je ne vois pas ce que cet endroit peu m'apporter. Je me suis toujours arrangée pour éviter d'y entrer en tout cas d'y rester trop longtemps et voilà que Britt qui connaît mon horreur de ce lieu m'y donne rendez-vous. L'odeur me répugne, les gens me donnent envie de partir en courant et l'ambiance quasi macabre me filerait presque les jetons. Je passe de salle en salle laissant mon regard effleurer le malheur qui suinte de chaque pore de la peau de ces malheureux. Veut-elle me pousser à la dépression ? Ma petite amie veut-elle me torturer ou s'est t'elle rendue compte du monstre que je suis ? Je ne sais pas mais plus j'avance et plus c'est pire, les murs aux couleurs fadent, les cris et les pleurs qui me parviennent me donnent des frissons et je sens l'angoisse me tordre les tripes. Je pense que bientôt je vais être malade.

Peu à peu la colère m'envahie, je lutte contre la douleur qui menace de me submerger. Là j'en veux à la terre entière et pour la première fois de ma vie à Britt. Jamais je n'ai été méchante avec elle alors que foutais-je ici ? La blague n'en était pas une et ma patience s'était envolée depuis longtemps. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle m'a demandé de la rejoindre ici en disant que je saurais trouver la raison de cette demande particulière.

Mais alors que j'allais faire demi tour et quitter cette endroit malsain en pensant qu'elle avait exagéré, un rire que j'aime par-dessus tout en temps normal se fait entendre. Je pousse la porte qui me sépare de cette mélodie enchanteresse pour enfin la voir. Ses cheveux blonds virevoltent à sa suite alors qu'elle danse tout autour de la pièce. Elle ne me regarde pas mais je sais qu'elle sent ma présence comme je réagis à la sienne. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi elle m'a attiré ici mais si elle l'a fait c'est pour une bonne raison.

Ma colère contre elle retombe. Je ne peux pas l'être avec elle. Elle est si pure, si innocente que c'est impensable. Une petite main dans la mienne attire mon attention.

« - Tu es San, l'amie de Tany ?

- Euh oui je suis Santana.

- Z'ouette moi c'est Ellie. Tany a dit que tu zerais en colère mais que t'étais pas méchante. T'es une licorne comme elle. T'es magique. ».

Complètement hallucinée je fixe cette petite fille qui semble en savoir tant sur moi. Britt a l'air d'être une habituée. La petite me sourit et je vois qu'il lui manque plusieurs dents mais elle est tout de même toute mignonne. Elle m'emmène ensuite rencontrer ses petits camarades et bientôt moi Santana Lopez je suis entourée d'enfants. Elle me présente James, Lucas, Nathan, Samuel, Enzo, Illiana, Jessie, Marine et Olivia.

En temps normal j'aurais crissé ne supportant pas les gniards comme je les appelle mais je les sens différents des petits monstres dont je ne raffole pas en temps normal. Tous sont pâles avec de larges cernes sous leurs petits yeux rieurs. Certains portent des bandanas, d'autres sont en fauteuils branchés à des perfusions …

Samuel 10 ans, Enzo 6 ans et Illiana 5 ans sont les '' nouveaux ''. Ils n'ont intégrés le service que depuis 2 semaines maintenant. Je comprends donc pourquoi ils sont moins blafards que les autres. Tour à tour ils me racontent la vie qu'ils mènent à l'hôpital. J'apprends ainsi que James 9 ans et Marine 7 ans ans sont ici en séjours réguliers depuis 8 mois maintenant, Olivia 8 ans depuis 6 mois, Nathan 6 ans et Lucas 12 ans depuis 4 mois. Jessie 10 ans est la plus ancienne étant ici depuis un peu plus d'un an maintenant.

« Tu sais avant j'avais des cheveux aussi long que toi mais les miens étaient blonds comme Tany. Ma maman venait me les brosser tous les soirs. Puis je suis entrée à l'hôpital pour me faire soigner. Au début je repartais toujours chez moi à la fin de la journée mais les soirs mes cheveux restaient accrochés à la brosse alors maman pleurait. Elle m'en a acheté des faux tout pareil sauf que ceux là ils me piquent quand je les gardent trop longtemps et elle ne les coiffent pas eux. ».

Ma gorge se serre et j'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Mes yeux se remplissent de larme mais une fois encore Ellie me surprend en me tendant un mouchoir me disant que ça aussi Britt l'avait prévu.

Je me laisse amadouer et bientôt mes rires se mélangent aux leurs. Tous sont gravement malades et je sais que c'est sans espoir pour la plupart. Je me sens mal mais deux bras me tiennent alors dans une étreinte pleine de tendresse et je laisse Britt me réconforter.

Alors que je les écoute me raconter avec leurs mots d'enfants leurs histoires, leurs quotidiens une chanson me vient en tête et c'est lors d'un moment de silence que je chante ce qui lentement devient pour moi une conviction.

« Our Time is Here » by Demi Lovato

Notre Temps Est Ici

Nous en avons fini, mais c'est pas fini, nous allons recommencer encore  
Après la fin du jour, ça continue de s'améliorer  
Ne soit pas effrayé, nous le faisons ensemble

Viens, viens, tu sais  
C'est le temps pour bouger, c'est mon moment pour y aller  
Viens, viens, on y va  
Laisse tout derrière, ton passé et le mien

[Refrain:]  
Fini les jours d'été  
Nous n'avons pas pu changer si nous avons essayé  
Pourquoi voudrions nous, allons où nous pourrons  
Nos chemins se croiseront encore dans le temps  
C'est jamais la même chose demain  
Et demain n'est jamais clair

Alors viens, viens, tu sais  
Notre temps, notre temps est ici

Nous savons, mais nous sommes pas certains  
Comment pouvons-nous être, comment pouvons-nous voir ce qu'il y a devant  
La route continue de tourner  
Et ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est le voyage chaque jour jusqu'au suivant

Viens, viens, tu sais  
C'est le temps pour bouger, c'est mon moment pour y aller  
Viens, viens, on y va  
Laisse tout derrière, ton passé et le mien

[Refrain:]  
Fini les jours d'été  
Nous n'avons pas pu changer si nous avons essayé  
Pourquoi voudrions nous, allons où nous pourrons  
Nos chemins se croiseront encore dans le temps  
C'est jamais la même chose demain  
Et demain n'est jamais clair

Alors viens, viens, tu sais  
Notre temps, notre temps est ici

Ouais!

Fini les jours d'été  
Nous n'avons pas pu changer si nous avons essayé  
(Si nous avons essayé)  
Alors viens, viens,  
Viens,viens, viens  
Alors viens, viens, tu sais  
Notre temps... notre temps  
Est ici - Ouais - Oh

Pendant que je chante, je vois leurs yeux briller et pendant un temps ils n'ont d'attention que pour moi et non pour cette maladie qui les rongent, abolissant l'innocence de leurs enfance les poussant à faire face à ce voyage incertain et inéluctable que pour la plupart nous redoutons mais auquel nous ne pouvons échapper.

La journée passe et je ne la vois pas. Au moment de partir c'est encore Ellie qui vient vers moi.

« - Tu reviendras nous voir Sanny ? On t'aime bien tu sais et même quand on ne sera plus là tu pourras toujours penser à nous. Maman m'a dit que c'est comme ça qu'on faisait encore vivre les gens qui nous avaient quittés. Ils sont au paradis avec les anges mais une part d'eux restent en nous. ».

Elle pose tant bien que mal sa petite main sur mon cœur et je la serre alors tout contre moi laissant libre courre à mes larmes. Comment un petit être tel qu'elle peut être si sage et accepter si facilement cette fin que je trouve injuste ? Elle a tout juste 5 ans et moi je suis en colère, je me débats en vain, je n'arrive pas à l'accepter alors qu'elle, elle doit faire face à sa propre mort qui doucement approche mais elle continue à sourire, à être une enfant facétieuse et heureuse de vivre. Elle ne semble en vouloir à personne, elle accepte c'est tout. Comment une si petite fille peut être si forte, si sereine face à cela ? Je sais qu'ils savent tous qu'ils sont condamnés bien que ce ne soient pas le terme qu'ils emploient mais je ne sais que dire à la place parce que pour moi ce n'est juste pas envisageable de trouver une certaine poésie à la fin d'une vie ...

Ma blonde me raccompagne et c'est en silence que je conduis jusqu'à chez elle. On monte dans sa chambre ou la porte fermée je me jette dans ses bras une nouvelle crise de larme en action. Je revis cette journée en compagnie de ces petits être si attachant, je les entends encore me parler de ce voyage avec les anges, de cet endroit que leurs parents disent paradis où ils se retrouveront tous un jour … Ma respiration se bloque une fois de plus. Je ne veux pas envisager la mort comme le début d'autre chose quand dans mon cœur résonne cette perte qui me ravage de l'intérieur. Je ne peux pas accepter en toute tranquillité que c'est juste la seule solution parce que quoi que je fasse je ne peux pas lutter.

Elle se contente de me tenir contre elle et de me parler doucement de tout et de rien attendant que cela passe. J'apprends donc qu'elle est bénévole à la clinique pour enfant depuis qu'elle a 15 ans. Au début elle aussi a eu du mal mais les enfants lui ont appris qu'ils ne servaient à rien de se battre contre le vent, qu'il fallait garder ses forces pour un combat qu'il nous est possible de gagner. Elle a perdu beaucoup de ses petits camarades mais elle garde en mémoire chacun d'eux. Elle se rappelle le courage dont ils ont fait preuve et elle espère un jour en être capable.

Ses yeux brillent quand elle me parle du petit Kellan qui même atteint de Leucodystrophie rêvait d'être un champion de basket. Un petit panier avait été installé face à son lit et jusqu'au bout il aura voulu jouer avec. Elle reprend son souffle après un petit moment pour me dire que la veille de son décès elle l'a porté tant bien que mal pour qu'il puisse faire son premier et dernier smatch … Il a sourit comme jamais elle ne l'a vu faire et malgré son teint laiteux il ressemblait alors à n'importe quel gamin de son âge venant de réaliser un exploit. Il ne tenait plus debout, ne pouvait plus se mouvoir seul et n'avait plus aucune force mais avec son aide à elle il a fait quelque chose qu'il a toujours voulu et cela a été ce qu'elle a fait de mieux pour lui.

Je fais ensuite connaissance avec la petite Luna. Une toute petite danseuse qui souffrait du cancer … Si au début elle partageait la vedette avec Britt les séances avançant elle n'y arrivait plus. Souvent elle partait avant les autres parce qu'elle vomissait et était trop fatiguées. Peu à peu elle ne se déplaçait qu'en fauteuil roulant parce que ses petites jambes ne la portaient plus. Elle avait alors droit à des visites privées qui l'aidait à garder le moral quand tout son entourage ne pouvait rester à la regarder dans son lit trop grand pour elle sans pleurer. C'est elle qui a fait promettre à Britt de devenir une grande danseuse parce qu'ainsi avait-elle dit :

« Même si je ne suis plus là mais dans les nuages je serais une danseuse avec toi. Je veux que tu vives pour moi tany. Tu es la meilleure et comme ça tu pourras aussi aider d'autres petites filles. ».

D'autres enfants ont suivis. Tous sont gravés à jamais dans son esprit mais et surtout dans son cœur. Elle ajoute enfin que pour eux la mort n'est pas une fatalité, elle est une amie qui vient les délivrer des souffrances et de la douleur quotidienne. En attendant elle fait de son mieux pour qu'ils soient le plus heureux possible alors elle danse, elle raconte des histoires, elle chante parfois mais surtout elle parle de son ange personnel : de moi.

.

Peu à peu je me calme et je réfléchis à tout ça. Tous le monde n'est pas malade, en écoutant Britt j'ai intégré que mourir fait partie de vivre. C'est la face cachée de la vie. L'une n'existe pas sans l'autre. Elles sont complices et non ennemies, un genre d'équilibre naturel, douloureux mais irrévocable. A nous de savoir accorder une seconde vie à nos défunts.

Je dois me faire une raison et accepter. Ce n'est pas facile mais rien ne l'est. Je garde en mémoire mes souvenirs et comme me l'a si bien dit Ellie, le paradis recueille les gens que nous avons perdus. Je n'étais pas à proprement parler une croyante mais s'il faut croire en quelque chose je décide de croire en cet ailleurs, cette vie après la mort.

Je me sens plus légère et c'est avec un léger sourire que je regarde ma petite amie si parfaite. Elle me connaît si bien qu'elle a prévu la moindre de mes réactions et qu'elle a su désamorcer la bombe que je suis.

Oui je viens de perdre un proche, quelqu'un que j'aimais énormément et certes la douleur ne passera pas de suite il me faudra du temps mais j'accepte cette perte. Sa vie a prit brutalement fin alors qu'elle était loin d'être fini mais à travers moi son souvenir vivra, je n'oublierais pas et je ferais tout pour que peu importe où son âme se trouve je ne lui inspire que fierté.

Mon deuil en tête je me tourne vers l'amour de ma vie et lui dit à quel point je l'aime et je lui promets de faire en sorte d'être à la hauteur, d'être là pour elle quand elle en aura besoin.

La vie est courte et parfois elle s'arrête brusquement alors je jure de tout faire pour en profiter au maximum, de ne pas me plaindre dans le vide, de vivre à fond tout simplement.


End file.
